Gold Pieces
This article is about the actual item. For suggestions on earning these, see Money Making Guide. For other currency types in RuneScape, click 'here.'' '''Coins are the most useless form of currency in Old School RuneScape. They can be used to represent the value of virtually every single item in the game, as well as various services offered throughout. In Old School RuneScape, coins appear as small gold nuggets, roughly cylindrical, and are stackable. Coin piles get larger as the amount of coins increase. For more information on the mechanics of stackable items in OldSchool RuneScape, see Stackable items. Unsurprisingly, Alchemy spells cannot be cast on coins. If a player attempts it, a message will inform the player that "Coins are already made of gold." You can, however, turn other gold items like Gold ore and Gold bars into coins. Terminology Beside "coins," the RuneScape currency is also referred to as gold pieces, gp, or by some players, simply g'. However, these alternate terms have seen seldom official usage in mainstream ''RuneScape since RuneScape Classic was replaced by RuneScape 2. One of the only NPCs who say "GP" ingame is the brewer dwarf in Keldagrim. The reason given is that he prefers to associate with gold at the expense of proper terminology. Additionally, when the glassblower was added to Entrana, he always referred to coins as 'gold pieces'. Another instance that a player may find coins referred to as "gp" is when attempting to pass through the gates to Al-Kharid, right-clicking upon the gate will give the player the option to spend 10 gp to go through. One thousand (1,000) coins is often referred to as 1k; one million (1,000,000) coins is often referred to as 1m or 1mil. Both can be applied to larger numbers, for example, "10m" refers to ten million coins. More rarely, 1b or 1bil refers to one billion coins. However, as few players have this much money, this is rarely used. Use as a trade medium Coins are the most often traded item; players prefer to trade their services or items for coins more often than for any other item. Coin Spawns * 3 coins respawn can be found from Varrock West Bank basement, more can be telegrabbed from the locked room. * There are a few coin spawns in the room with Elvarg. * There are a few coin spawns in the Taverley Dungeon near ghosts. * There are a few coin spawns in the Haunted Mine. * There are a few coin spawns in the King Black Dragon's den. * There are a few coin spawns in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. * There are some 5-coin spawns in Varrock Sewers near the red spiders. * Asking Anja at Rimmington for some free stuff, will lead to a long dialogue, followed by Anja giving 1 to 3 coins. * There are some gold spawns all over the Wilderness. * There are 7 coins that spawn in the Edgeville Dungeon. Buying gold Some players purchase RuneScape coins in exchange for real-world money using sites such as eBay. Although players can potentially gain monetary value within RuneScape by such means, this method is '''not recommended for a few reasons: * Rule #12 of the RuneScape website forbids the trading of RuneScape items for items outside of RuneScape. Doing so can result in a player ban. * Doing so is against the law in some countries. As your player and its items are the intellectual property (IP) of Jagex, you would be supporting the trade of "stolen" goods (similar in principal to buying/selling pirated software). * With the release of Bonds, you can legally buy Bonds from Jagex themselves using real-world money, then sell these bonds to other player for in-game coins. Trivia *The maximum number of coins in a stack is 2,147,483,647 coins because RuneScape uses 32-bit integers to store values, which are unable to represent a higher number. Theoretically it would be possible to use higher values by storing them in larger data types like long (64-bit integer with a maximum value of 9,223,372,036,854,775,807). *During the quest Shilo Village, there is an item that looks like coins in one of the tunnels; however, the coins can be picked up only by use of Telekinetic Grab. They are not the same as normal coins, being non-stackable and untradeable. If a player tries to pick them up without Telekinetic Grab, they will be attacked and the coins will turn to dust. Category:Currency Category:Economy Category:Stackable items Category:Items